The present invention relates to a shaped charge projectile, and more particularly to a shaped charge projectile of the type which includes a cylindrical projectile housing which is forwardly open, an explosive charge, a detonator, and a shaped charge liner embedded in the projectile housing, and a front hood which closes the forwardly open projectile housing.
Such a shaped charge projectile is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,967. Here, the active portion of the projectile is composed of an explosive charge provided with a forward acting shaped charge liner. In the center of the cone of the shaped charge liner, within the hemispherical projectile hood, there is provided a pyrotechnic impact detonator which includes a backfiring charge to detonate the explosive charge. The drawback of this projectile configuration is the frontal arrangement of the detonator ahead of the shaped charge liner because the jet of the liner must absolutely have available, in order to properly form, a certain free space and stand-off from the target.
Thus, we consider it advisable to arrange the impact detonator behind the active portion of the projectile and to keep the space in front of the shaped charge liner free of any built-in components. Furthermore, our tests have shown that, with a simple hood design--particularly if the projectile impacts on hard targets such as, for example, armor plates or concrete walls--loosening and forward displacement of the explosive filler material and of the shaped charge liner may interfere with formation of the jet and reduce performance unless appropriate supporting measures for the internal warhead are provided by way of a projection or a stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,460 discloses a projectile hood for a flight projectile which comes in different embodiments where the front end has different degrees of curvature. For example, the front end may have a relatively small radius of curvature in the form of a hemisphere for long trajectories, or a relatively large radius of curvature in a spherical calotte shape (flat head with greater deceleration effect) for short trajectories. Measures to ensure reliable detonation stand-off are not provided here.